Rejection
by septasonicxx
Summary: Genesis finally goes to find Cissnei and ask her out. She says she's... busy. Seph and Angeal try to cheer him up with apple pie. Genesis/Cissnei Genesisnei #60 of the 100 themes challenge


Genesis had been pacing from one end of the kitchen to the other for the past hour and it was finally beginning to grate on Sephiroth and Angeal's nerves. Unfortunately they couldn't kick Genesis out since they all shared the apartment, so Sephiroth finally decided to do something else about the situation.

"Genesis," the General said, walking over to where Genesis had just reached a bench and was spinning around to walk back again. The wide eyes on the red-head showed just how stressed he was feeling and Sephiroth sighed. "Sit down."

"I can't."

It was as if nothing had happened, as Genesis continued to pace around Sephiroth and wrung his hands just as he had been doing for ages. Sephiroth felt like hitting his friend to get his attention, but restrained.

"If you don't ask her nothing will change, Genesis." Angeal called from outside the kitchen, not brave enough to actually enter just yet. Sephiroth folded his arms and watched as Genesis simply shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut just from thinking about it.

"If I was in your position I'd go right up to her." Sephiroth shrugged.

"Yeah, but you're-"

"Obviously a lot braver than you. Can't talk to a girl, can you?" Sephiroth mocked. Genesis stopped pacing and turned quickly to face his friend, a glare on his face.

"How dare you! Of course I can talk to girls. I just- not today." Genesis stammered, his face going red in embarrassment. He swallowed stiffly and dropped his gaze to the ground, trembling.

"I'll come with you," Sephiroth said quietly. "And I'll stand in the same room when you speak to her if you want me to."

Genesis twitched and turned his face away slightly, his heart beating fast from nerves and his head telling him it was a stupid idea. Angeal's head appeared in the doorway, his expression also supportive, and Genesis finally gave in.

"Fine."

Before he had time to change his mind, Sephiroth had grabbed his arm and started leading him out of the kitchen and out of their entire apartment, leaving Angeal behind to finally start some paperwork he needed to do. Entering the main corridor of ShinRa they began walking towards the elevator and Sephiroth mentally congratulated Genesis on his ability to control his nerves now that they were about to find her.

Inside the elevator, Genesis still seemed calm. But Sephiroth knew him better than that and could tell just from looking into his friends eyes that the man was shaking in his boots.

The sooner this was over, the better.

The elevator dinged and they stepped out onto the Turk floor, proceeding to walk through the halls in search of one particular person. They waved Reno off when he came bouncing towards them, and finally found what they were looking for when they turned a corner.

Cissnei had just stepped out from her office and was holding a stack of papers in her arms, a weary, tired expression on her face as she shut the door behind her. Looking up and seeing the two SOLDIERs standing awkwardly, she bit her lip to hold in a groan.

Genesis stepped forward and Sephiroth stepped back.

"C-Cissnei? May I speak to you for a minute?" Genesis asked in an incredibly calm voice.

"Uh- I'm really sorry I... I have to..." Cissnei looked down at the papers in her arms before looking back up at him again, sorrow in her eyes.

"I'll be quick." he whispered.

"Maybe... tomorrow? I'm really busy." Cissnei sighed.

"Willyougooutwithme?" Genesis suddenly burst out, anxiety on his face as he waited for an answer. He couldn't believe he had blurted it so rudely, but he couldn't let her go when it had taken him so long just to get the courage to come find her!

"I-I-" Cissnei stared at him, her mouth open in horror. "I'm really busy! Sorry, Genesis, I'll talk to you later!"

With that, she bit her lip and rushed past him and Sephiroth, disappearing through another door and leaving the two SOLDIERs in silence.

Genesis swallowed, turned, and headed back the way they had come. Sephiroth trailed behind him, not speaking. What could he say? It was obvious the Turk had wanted to say no but didn't want to hurt his feelings.

The ride in the elevator was also silent as Sephiroth contemplated the right words to say and came up with nothing. Just one glance at the red-head showed he was being torn apart inside.

When they reached the apartment and walked in, Angeal opened and shut his mouth rather quickly. Genesis' sadness radiating from him and the other SOLDIER knew staying silent was a better choice for now.

Sephiroth gently closed the door behind them and then leant against it.

"Genesis, could you help me make an apple pie?" he asked gently.

"Not in the mood." Genesis said, intending to go straight to his room where he could wallow in self-pity.

"Help me." Sephiroth ordered firmly, grabbing his friends arm and dragging him to the kitchen before pulling out some apples and a peeler, shoving them at the red-head and glaring before Genesis finally sighed and began peeling them.

Angeal slowly walked in and stood there awkwardly, wondering what to say.

"I've been wanting some apple pie for a while, now." Sephiroth said to try and clear the awkward silence.

"Good for you." Genesis said quietly, his voice cracking slightly as he lowered his head to let his hair cover his face. His actions were sharp as he peeled the apples and Sephiroth frowned sadly, wishing he could help his friend feel better.

"Don't worry, Gen," Angeal said softly. "You'll find someone else one day who-"

"I don't _want_ anyone else!" Genesis dropped the peeler and gripped the bench tightly, shaking. "There is no one out there like her! No one better. Just her."

"I wish she could hear you say that. She'd probably kill to be with you then." Sephiroth said before moving over and grabbing his friend into a hug. "If she can't see that you'd be good for her, then she's blind."

Genesis took a deep breath to try and keep himself composed, hugging Sephiroth back. He was glad he had such good friends to be there when he really needed someone, but why couldn't she have said yes instead of making an excuse and running off?

"I'll peel the apples if you want." Angeal said, moving to take over Genesis' job.

"I'll..." Genesis pulled back from Sephiroth but couldn't escape his silver-haired friend's intense gaze which was checking to see if he was alright. "I'll preheat the oven."

The three of them then set about different tasks, talking lightly on a few subjects until Sephiroth and Angeal finally managed to make Genesis laugh. The conversation then got fuller and they joked around, even going so far as to throw apple peels at each other since they hadn't been thrown in the bin yet.

When a knock came at the door, the three friends were caught off guard. Genesis was grinning as he pulled some apple skin from his hair and walked out of the kitchen to open the door and see who was there.

His grin disappeared instantly.

"C-C-C-Cissnei." he stuttered in shock.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" she exclaimed, her eyes staring down at her hands which were fidgeting nervously. "I didn't mean to... I was just... Tseng said I only had twenty minutes to finish something which I thought I was going to have another week on, so then I had to work hard to finish that. And then Reno came and spilled coffee all over my work and I had to start again! Tseng was so angry when he came to check on me and I just... I felt so bad and seeing you made me want to cry! I'm sorry, Genesis. If it's not too late I- I'd love to!"

Genesis gaped.

"You want to..."

Cissnei looked up then and in an instant she had leant up on tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his lips as an answer.

"I'd love to go out with you, Genesis."

"You would?" he asked, confused.

"Yes! Of course!" she smiled hopefully.

The confusion left Genesis' face and he sighed in relief, smiling before looping an arm around her waist, leaning down and kissing her longer.

Sephiroth and Angeal pulled their heads back from spying on them and smiled to themselves, quietly continuing to prepare the apple pie.


End file.
